


Evil For You

by sophiacrutchfeild



Series: Adrinette Month 2017 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, literally everyone knows what vocaloid i was listening to, sequel to day one, when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiacrutchfeild/pseuds/sophiacrutchfeild
Summary: "I love you," he promises, kissing her hand gently. "Someday I will die for you."





	

The screams echo through the streets, but he doesn't care. He can't care, not when she's there, by his side, smiling so sweetly, so innocently. 

"Thank you," she whispers, wrapping her arms around him, black hair streaked with white, fluttering in the wind. He knows he's just doomed the world. He knows he's lost his soul... but to stand by her side? To protect her? He's happy to become evil. 

"I love you," he promises, kissing her hand gently. "Someday I will die for you." 

She stares at him, and her eyes are so, so blue... so her. She tightens her grip on him, tears pricking those perfect blue eyes. "Please live for me."

"Anything," he promises. 

...

They sit on a rooftop, and she shivers in the cold. He releases his transformation, to take off his jacket and wrap it around her. She looks up at him in confusion. "Adrien, what are you doing?"

"What, just because I'm a killer now I can't take care of you?" he laughs. "You're the one I became evil for in the first place." 

She looks down, but he takes her face in his hands. 

"Hey. Don't be sad, my Fortune. I love you. I'm happy to do this as long as we're together. I would give anything for you. This is nothing." 

She nods, and kisses him softly. "You still love me?"

"Of course I do." He does, too, even if every time his white leather is painted red, he hates himself for it. 

...

They sit in the alley, detransformed, and she shivers in his arms. "P-please, Adrien... Chloé saw me transform, I'm so, so scared..."

He tenses, the memory of his childhood friend flashing through his mind, the girl who became the classmate who loved to cause pain. "Chloé?" 

"If it gets out who I am, you know they'll give me the death penalty..." 

"I'll die first. I swear to that," he tells her instantly. He knows, though, that's not what she's asking him to do. She's asking him to destroy the other girl... the girl who was once his best friend... "I'll protect you. I'm happy to become evil for you." 

...

White claws and fangs died red. Tears streaking down his face. Messy blonde curls, and blue eyes looking up at him in shock, as he drops the transformation... 

"I knew it," she whispers up at him. "I knew you'd kill me for her." 

The lights fade out of her eyes, and he can't stop crying over her body. Why can't he stop crying? He's killed before... 

But not someone he once loved as a sister. 

Still, it's for Marinette. His Lady... his Fortune. She needs him to be evil, to protect her. So he will. 

...

He holds her in his arms, in her room. He knows she can't see the stains on his costume. That's his reminder alone. "You killed her." 

"For you, yes. I would do anything for you."

"You became what you hated for me," she murmurs in his arms. He laughs slightly, sadly. She wraps her arms around him, and buries her face in his chest, against the blood Chloé left, the blood only he can see. 

"I became evil for you. I'm going to be here for you, no matter what..."

...

They're surrounded. There is no way out of the manor in time... 

"What are we going to do?" she looks up at him with those wide eyes. "They know... they know who you are, how do we-?"

"Detransform," he orders her. 

"Adrien...?"

"I have a plan. Detransform." 

Shaking, she releases her transformation. "What do you want to do?"

He closes his eyes, terror seizing him. What he's about to do it insane... "You know I will always love you." 

"I know..." 

He grabs her roughly, and takes her to the roof, holding her over the edge of the roof in front of the mob. "I have a hostage!" he cries out, shaking her. "If you burn the place down, you are responsible for her death!" 

She looks to him, and looks up... toward the line of gunmen. The line he sees, and pulls her back from the edge, holding her to his chest... a shield to those on the ground, but to the two of them, it's holding her one last time... 

The gunshot goes off, and strikes the side of his head. He smiles, and lets himself disappear... he protected her. He kept his promise.


End file.
